7 Drabbles for April Fool's Day
by GoodisRelative
Summary: Gibbs Added! The characters play April Fool's Day pranks on each other
1. Tony, Kate, Abby x 2, Ducky

Here are the 5 drabbles I wrote in response to Drabble Challenge 19.  
  
Title: April Fool's Day Coffee  
  
Author: JennUkes  
  
Summary: Tony's April Fool's Day prank.... this idea was courtesy of my radio channel this morning as they were asking for pranks to pull at their office tomorrow.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: you all know the drill, I don't own them, this is all in fun, and no copyright infringement intended  
  
Tony was careful. He left no trace of himself at the scene of the crime. He even made sure his actions weren't caught on the surveillance cameras.  
  
He was at his desk when the first person went up to the coffee pot. Others soon followed the unsuspecting coworker. He knew he was safe from true wrath, for Gibbs would never drink office coffee- thank god.  
  
Tony hid his smirk as the poor saps sputtered their coffee and spit it back into their cups.  
  
The radio was right, three packets of soy sauce and ten cups of water did look like coffee.  
  
________________________________  
  
Title: Kate's Payback  
  
Author: JennUkes  
  
Summary: Kate pays Gibbs back for drinking her coffee (a wee bit over... 119 words)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: same old same old. I don't own them, and I don't intend infringement, just some good clean fun!  
  
Kate smirked as she walked through the Bullpen to her desk.  
  
Tony watched her, noticing an extra sparkle in Kate's eyes today. She was up to something.  
  
Kate placed her Starbuck's cup on the edge of her desk and put her things away. And she waited.  
  
She only had to wait a minute before Gibbs came over, as always, and took a large swig from the cup.  
  
She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her when a second later, Gibbs choked on the liquid and spued it all over his desk.  
  
"That is NOT coffee!" he stated, his eyes shooting daggers.  
  
"Nope. Chai Latte." Kate answered saucily.  
  
Tony cracked up then and even Gibbs' glare couldn't stop the laughter.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Title: Abby's Dolls- The placement  
  
Author: JennUkes  
  
Summary: Abby has a little fun on April Fool's Day (slightly over at 115)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just borrowed them for a little fun... no copyright infringement intended.  
  
Abby watched the NCIS team of Gibbs, DiNozzo and Todd head off-site. Her dark lips curved into an evil smile as she slipped up the stairs with a box in her hands.  
  
She started at Tony's desk and carefully placed the items in select drawers, one half hidden by the computer, and then one on the chair. She left the desk as it had been before she did her work. Then she moved on to Gibbs' desk, repeating the placement of her objects.  
  
After all, Gibbs and Tony had such a priceless reaction to her dolls the last time. This prank was sure to draw a reaction, especially the one decorated al la Toy Story.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Title: Abby's Dolls- The Reaction  
  
Author: JennUkes  
  
Summary: Abby has a little fun on April Fool's Day (slightly over at 115)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just borrowed them for a little fun... no copyright infringement intended.  
  
The front desk paged her when the team returned, so Abby was waiting in the stairwell when they stepped off the elevator.  
  
She smirked as they walked to their desks, discussing something.  
  
Neither Tony or Gibbs even looked at their chairs before they plopped down on them.  
  
Abby was sure Gibbs' "ABBY!" was heard down in her lab.  
  
But her favorite part was the look on Gibbs' face when he moved his mouse and the video of Kate's coffee prank played on his monitor.  
  
"You bellowed, Gibbs? Abby asked innocently, her eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
"All right. You are still the Queen of April Fool's Day," Gibbs sighed.  
  
"And don't forget it." Abby answered saucily.  
  
She'd check the video later for when Tony and Gibbs discovered the other doll heads she'd left them.  
  
______________________________  
  
Title: The Dead Do Talk  
  
Author: JennUkes  
  
Summary: The Team discovers that the Dead do talk (yeah, yeah 125 words)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill... I don't own them, I borrowed them for fun & no copyright infringement intended.  
  
Ducky paged Kate to autopsy. Tony went because his leads were dry. Gibbs always went to see what Ducky had. Abby was there for the trace evidence, since Gerald was still in rehab.  
  
"What ya got for us, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"The wounds are left to right, with an upward motion. Stabbed in the back." Ducky stated. He directed his next comments to the body in front of him. "Poor fellow, stabbed in the back by a woman I'd guess. Someone shorter than you anyway."  
  
"It was the maid on the field ops course, Dr. Mallard." The body spoke, his jaw even moving.  
  
The look on each person's face was comical. Ducky couldn't help but chuckle. Abby wasn't the only one with computer genius friends. 


	2. Gibbs & the team's reaction

Title: Gibbs' Wild Goose  
  
Author: JennUkes  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Gibbs gets in on the April Fool's Day fun  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor did I create them, but I borrowed them for the fun of it and to escape work for a short time. I intend no copyright infringement.  
  
There was about two hours left of the day when Gibbs called out, "Grab your gear!"  
  
Gibbs' cursed cell rang at the truck. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and responded, "Yes, sir. " He turned to his team. "Kate, get photos; Tony get sketches and measurements; Abby collect trace."  
  
It took them over an hour to find the place; it was in the middle of no where. They all thought it odd that there were no other LEO's around.   
  
Abby was the one to find it and she called the team over in an amused voice.  
  
"He is so dead." Abby stated as they all stared at the body of a wild goose with a note that simply read 'April Fools! From the King'.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Title: His Goose is Cooked  
  
Author: JennUkes  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Payback for the Goose (double drabble)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor did I create them, but I borrowed them for the fun of it and to escape work for a short time. I intend no copyright infringement.  
  
"We need to do something," Kate stated, staring at the goose.  
  
Abby's grin turned evil. "I think we need to do as Gibbs said. Kate- pictures. Tony- measurements and sketches. I have trace. Ducky has the body. We will create witness reports, suspects, the whole nine yards."  
  
Kate's eyes lit up. "And I am cooking his goose- literally!"  
  
Tony and Ducky looked at each other, then at the two females, and nodded their ascent as the evilness of the day infected them all.  
  
So they spent hours on scene, until they were sure Gibbs had left the office. Then, they returned to the office and spent the night creating the case, writing witness statements, evidence reports, an autopsy report, creating suspects and finally the closed case report because their suspect, LJ Goose, had confessed to the crime.  
  
Gibbs walked in the next morning to find the bullpen empty and a pile of files and a covered dish on his desk.  
  
He laughed out loud as he began to read the reports his team had generated. The covered dish had a note in Kate's scrawl. "Your goose is cooked." Inside was the body of a goose, literally cooked. 


End file.
